Le supplice de Tantale
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: Tantale... Fils de Zeus... Un demi-dieu, un héro... Et pourtant! Le mal s'acharne après lui et sa famille... Fils de Zeus qui se trouve au Tartare... Mais pourquoi? Qu'a fait ce pauvre Pélops pour qu'il lui fasse cela? Mais qu'il lui fasse quoi? Si vous voulez savoir, lisez cette tragédie en un acte. Ecrit par une classe de latiniste dont je fais parti, et avec leur accord la voici
1. scène 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voici la première scène d'une tragédie en un acte que mes camarades classe de latin et moi-même avons écrite en 2014. Sur scène, dans la Grèce antique, Tantale, roi de Phrygieou de Libie dans certaines versions, et son fils, Pélops discute de la venue des dieux de l'Olympe, mais...

JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LE MYTHE DE TANTALE ! NI CE TEXTE, SEULE LA CLASSE DE LATINISTE DE MON LYCÉE LE POSSÈDE EN TANT QU'AUTEUR !

* * *

**Tantale**

**Tragédie en un acte**

**Scène 1.**

**Tantale, Pélops**

**Pélops** _(tout excité) _: - Père, Père, à quelle heure les Dieux arriveront-ils ?

**Tantale**, _anxieux, faisant les cent pas, en aparté _: - Comment vais-je faire ? Il n'y a plus rien à manger, à cause de cette terrible famine… Et les Dieux qui vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre…

**Pélops :** \- Père, je meurs de faim… que mangerons-nous, ce soir, au banquet avec les Dieux ?

**Tantale **_(en aparté) _: - Mon cher enfant que j'aime tant… Pélops… Si je ne sers rien à manger aux Dieux, ils risquent de me bannir, ou même de me châtier… Plus une volaille, plus une miche de pain, plus une goutte de vin. Le peuple dépérit. Ma propre famille se meurt… Mais frappé de ce grand honneur de recevoir les Dieux, je ne peux les laisser le ventre vide…

**Pélops **_(s'approchant) _: - Qu'y a-t-il, Père ? Je vous trouve bien songeur, tout-à-coup !

**Tantale** _(regarde fixement son fils) _: - Eh bien… Pour commencer, il y a cette terrible disette qui s'abat sur notre contrée. Nous n'avons plus rien à manger, Fils. Les Dieux vont bientôt arriver et rien n'est prêt, rien n'est cuisiné.

**Pélops :** \- Père… Les Dieux sont les invités suprêmes ! A votre place, je leur sacrifierai ce que j'ai de plus cher.

**Tantale** _(hésitant) _: - Tu as bien raison, mon fils. _(Pour lui seul)_ Me tuer ? Si je me tue, cela ne changerait rien : ma famille subira les Furies, ou le foudre de Zeus, tout comme l'a été celle de Prométhée, dont le pauvre frère, un peu simple, Epiméthée, fut châtié aussi après le vol du feu sacré. Mais sacrifier la chair de ma chair, ce fils qui m'est si cher… Ce serait en quelque sorte une preuve de mon dévouement…

_(Tout haut) _– Je suis désolé. Je suis obligé de le faire… Sache que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Adieu, mon fils.

_Tantale prends la main de Pélops et l'emmène en direction de la cuisine. On entend des hurlements déchirants, puis plus rien._

* * *

Reviews please


	2. scène 2

Voilà la scène 2 ! Pélops est servi en ragout au repas des dieux de l'Olympe. Tantale espère que les dieux ne verront rien... Est-ce que cela réussit ?

JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LE MYTHE DE TANTALE ! NI CE TEXTE, SEULE LA CLASSE DE LATINISTE DE MON LYCÉE LE POSSÈDE EN TANT QU'AUTEUR !

* * *

**Scène 2**

**Tantale, Zeus, Athéna, Déméter**

**Un serviteur**

_Les dieux sont autour de la pièce, statufiés. Ils sont tous tournés vers les spectateurs, sauf Déméter, qui a le dos tourné pendant que Tantale fait des allers-retours inquiets sur la scène. _

_Les statues commencent à bouger doucement. _

**Serviteur **: - Maître, les dieux sont proches.

_Tantale se fige tandis que les Dieux s'avancent majestueusement vers le banquet l'un après l'autre. _

**Tantale** : - Au nom de la Phrygie, je vous salue, O Dieux. Soyez les bienvenus dans ma modeste demeure.

**Zeus** : - Le plaisir est pour nous, d'être reçus par un homme tel que toi.

**Tantale :** \- Je vous en prie, le banquet est servi. Veuillez vous asseoir.

**Déméter **: - Cela tombe bien, j'avais très faim !

_Déméter s'assoit en premier, suivie des autres Dieux. Elle commence à manger pendant que Tantale la regarde, soucieux. _

**Zeus **: - Qu'as-tu, mon fils ? Je te sens préoccupé…

_Tous les Dieux fixent Tantale, sauf, Déméter._

**Tantale **: - Je suis soucieux que ce festin vous déplaise…

**Athéna :** \- Y'aurait-il une raison à cela ?

**Tantale :** \- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités tels que vous à ma table. Mais cependant, tout va pour le mieux.

**Les Dieux** _(en cœur) _: - Vraiment ?

_Le visage de Tantale se décompose, il regarde son « fils ». Les Dieux fixent Déméter, qui mange déjà. _

**Athéna **_(à Déméter) _: - Déméter, maîtrise ton appétit !

_Déméter regarde les Dieux avec culpabilité. _

**Zeus :** \- C'est trop tard, à présent. _(Il regarde Tantale)_

**Tantale **: - Père… Cette affreuse disette m'a privé de nourriture pour ce repas. Quel choix avais-je ? Mon seul but était de vous honorer en vous donnant le meilleur de moi-même…

**Les Dieux :** \- Sacrilège !

**Zeus :** \- Puisque tu es mon fils, je ne te donnerai point de châtiment.

**Tantale **(_se jetant à ses pieds) _: - Tu es trop bon, Père…

**Zeus **: - Je laisserai Minos s'en charger.

_Les Dieux redeviennent lentement des statues sauf Déméter qui s'attarde, Tantale reste au sol, se lamentant doucement._

* * *

Reviews please :3


	3. scène 3

La scène 3 et aussi la dernière. Tantale est face à Déméter, pleurant pour sa fille Perséphone. Elle a mangé un morceaux de Pélops, son épaule. Celle-ci sera remplacée par une en ivoire. Le roi attend son châtiment.

JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LE MYTHE DE TANTALE ! NI CE TEXTE, SEULE LA CLASSE DE LATINISTE DE MON LYCÉE LE POSSÈDE EN TANT QU'AUTEUR !

* * *

**Scène 3.**

**Tantale, Déméter**

**Déméter **: - Ô Zeus, Ô mon frère, ô mon amant odieux…

De toi, je n'ai encor qu'une parodie de justice.

Mon désespoir, ma douleur, d'un affront hideux

Te doivent en retour le supplice d'un fils.

Ta clémence, déjà, a perdu ma Coré.

Ces sept minuscules pépins de grenade

Sache, Ô Zeus, que je ne les ai pas avalés

Ils fouettent ma haine, coléreuse tornade.

_(Elle s'approche de Tantale, tête dans les bras, au sol)_

Souffre donc, Mortel, la haine d'une déesse,

Insultée par ton geste, affaiblie par ton père,

J'en appelle aux Furies, j'en appelle à Hadès,

Ravisseur de ma fille, s'il me veut complaire

Condamnez ce mortel aux pires sacrifices

Condamnez ce mortel aux éternels supplices.

Qu'au Tartare affamé, assoiffé, desséché,

Sans fin il dépérisse, immortel supplicié.

Et que son désir, à chaque instant éveillé,

Pense trouver l'espoir dans la proximité.

Ainsi, quand nous souffririons, pour l'éternité,

Attendant nuit et jour d'enfin nous retrouver,

Ma vengeance luira dans la nuit sans lumière.

Toi aussi, mon frère, vois ton fils aux Enfers.

_Déméter tourne le dos et se fige à son tour._

* * *

Tantale finit donc dans le Tartare, seul endroit des Enfers où sont emprisonnés les personnes ayant commis un hybriss aux dieux. Il est condamné à rester dans une rivière qui s'assèche dès qu'il se penche pour boire, près d'un arbre dont les branches remplient de fruits seront éloignées par le vent dès qu'il veut manger et sous un rocher, dans d'autres versions, pour un crime qu'il avait commis auparavant... Voilà ce qu'un fils de dieux, un fils de Zeus, a fait, et il n'est pas le seul...

Reviews Please :3


End file.
